


Fractures

by bluegalaxiess



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegalaxiess/pseuds/bluegalaxiess
Summary: I came up with this one after reading a few different comics, and pieced together this idea.Gaster had used fragments from each of the seven human souls combined with monster souls to create seven powerful monsters, each with a different human trait and potent magic. Further experimentation makes these seven monsters too powerful to control.





	

A faint light pulsed in a dark room. The only sounds were the buzzing of instruments, keeping time with the rise and fall of the glowing light. A dark figure swept across the space, setting the last light into place. Seven. Seven fragments of human souls, carefully placed in vials, lined up in front of the dark figure. Red, orange, yellow, green, light blue, dark blue, purple. Fingers ran across the glass surfaces as the figure slowly walked over to an array of switches, flicking one and watching as wires descended from the darkness above the room, attaching to the vials as the room filled with a bright white light. The figure’s hands rose up, shielding from the increasingly blinding light. Sparks flew around the room, and hissing sounds started to drown out the machines as they rattled, trying to contain the raw power of the transfer. Everything stopped. Steam cleared, and the souls were revealed, pulsing brighter and lighting the room with a flickering multicolored hue. The vials still held souls, but they were less uniform, flecked with white instead of being one color. The figure stared in awe, as if in disbelief at what had been created, like it had never worked before. The souls pulsed together, beating in sync as the last bits of steam cleared and the last sparks fizzed out. Shadows were pushed back in the dark laboratory as multicolored light spread through the room.


End file.
